She Wants To Be Me
by the.princess.of.pranks
Summary: Sakura is trying to be Sasuke - but only he notices. Song-fic to She Wants To Be Me by Busted.


I thought that I was going crazy when I first thought it. I thought that I was just over reacting because of all the extra missions I had been on. After all it was just little things.

_At first I told myself  
I need my head inspected  
I notice little things  
Same t-shirt and sun glasses_

But then it got worse. She died her hair black like mine and bought the exact same guitar that I have. And worst of all she started to drive my car everywhere.

_Then it got weirder see  
She cut her hair like me  
She bought a red guitar  
Kept driving round in my car_

Just as he started to get used to her doing those things, it got even worse. She crashed his car into a bus while chasing some supermodel. She looks exactly like me now. She even smiles the same as me and knows my whole address book.

_I'm kissing her and she  
She slams me against the wall  
She crashed into a bus  
Chasing some super model  
She's analysed my smile  
She's memorised my phone book_

When I thought it couldn't get any worse she started wearing my clothes and talking like me. I swear that she's trying to steal my identity as payback for how I treated her when we were children.

_She always wears my clothes  
Her favourite words are WOOOHO!  
She looks like, does like, sounds like me  
She's stealing my identity  
And I'm begging you_

I wish that someone else would notice but everyone loves the 'new' Sakura. I wish they'd see her for the wanna be she is.

_Somebody notice me somebody notice  
I'm fading away here  
What have I got to do to make you see  
My girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me_

She used to do ballet and now she's started to smoke my cigarettes after playing soccer _my_ friends. But still, no one listens when I say that she's trying to be me.

_I'm saying something's wrong  
She's out back playing soccer  
She used to do ballet  
Now she's a heavy smoker  
She's so obsessed with me  
That she stands up to pee_

When I told my friends this they thought I was going crazy and offered special help. I know there just worried but they'd see it to if they just watched her.

_And now her stupid games  
Have started taking over  
Don't need no special help  
Don't need to see a doctor  
I know you're worried but  
I'm telling you just watch her_

It's like she knows me better than I know myself now. She knows things about me that I never told anyone. Still no-one has noticed and she looks exactly like me and even sounds like me.

_It's like she's cracked my code  
Knows things I've never spoke of  
She wants sex all the time  
and still find time to off_

_She looks like, just like, sounds like me  
She's stealing my identity  
And I'm begging you!_

_Somebody notice me somebody notice  
I'm fading away here  
What have I got to do to make you see  
My girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me_

My friends still think that I'm joking when I bring it up. What will it take for them to realise that she is trying to be me.

_I'm not joking  
She won't stop provoking me  
I'm going under  
What have I got to do to make you see  
My girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me_

They took me to a mental hospital and made me wear a pale pink nighty. The nurse came in and told me that my _boyfriend_ is here so that I should make myself look _pretty_. That made me feel even worse.

_I'm in the loony bin  
Wearing a pale pink nighty  
The nurse comes through the door  
And whispers so politely  
"You're boyfriends here to see you  
Look pretty and take a bath  
I love his silly band  
Can I get his autograph?"_

_She looks like, does like, sounds like me  
She's stealing my identity  
And I'm begging you!_

_Somebody notice me somebody notice  
I'm fading away here  
What have I got to do to make you see  
My girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me_

_I'm not joking  
She won't stop provoking me  
I'm going under  
What have I got to do to make you see  
My girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be  
She wants to be  
She wants to be me_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this one-shot. The song is called _She Wants To Be Me _by Busted.


End file.
